Happy Birthday
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: MilesFranziska - The whip-weilding femme fatale was his angel. Written for The Silver Prophet. Rated T to be on the safe side.


**XxMoonlightCharmxX: This oneshot is for ****The Silver Prophet ****who asked for Miles/Franziska. I hope you like it!**

"Here," Miles handed Franziska a small black box, wrapped in a silky white ribbon. Meanwhile, the male prosecutor kept his gaze away from her.

Tilting her head slightly, Franziska took the box and set it on her laps. She turned to him, "Miles… you didn't have to get me…" She didn't know what to say. She was surprised that he'd gone through the trouble of getting her anything at all for her birthday, but she did tell him not to bother to get her something… Franziska didn't want him to feel obligated.

"Just open it," he said with a smile.

Sighing, Franziska did as told. Inside was a beautiful set of pearl earrings. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of it. She was astonished at his gift as she couldn't recall anyone else giving her any kind of gift of the sort.

"Miles…" she spoke softly, turning her stunning blue eyes to gaze into his own eyes. The moonlight entering the bedroom shone on her, illuminating a soft and beautiful glow over her form. "I…"

Finally, the handsome man responded much after already turning his head to get a look at her and all her loveliness. Past the cold exterior that is his expression, Miles gave another smile in return. To Franziska, that tiny smile that found its way onto those kissable lips was the most breathtaking smile she'd ever seen.

"They are beautiful…" Franziska set the box aside, shifting her body to face him a little more. Miles took that fine-looking face of hers' into his hands, caressing a cheek with his thumb. As she stared lovingly into his eyes, the Demon Prosecutor felt as though he were drowning into them.

Franziska von Karma was so imperfectly perfect. She was the most stubborn and spoiled girl around—completely childish and arrogant and yet she had this beautiful part of her—a side to her that managed to melt what was once Miles's frozen heart.

The whip-wielding femme fatale was his angel.

Without another word, Miles moved his face close to hers until their soft lips touched, brushing against each other. Franziska closed her eyes, bringing her hand to the back of his head as the other trailed and pressed against his firm chest. She was so in love—more than ever.

Her heart was racing.

This moment was perfect. Miles had done so much for her that 'thank you' wasn't close to being enough. No, Franziska wanted to show her appreciation in one of the most precious ways a human being could show to another human being.

Franziska's eyes nearly shot open. He was pulling their bodies on the bed, laying her down as he supported his body over hers with his arms. Miles was already a step ahead of her, it seemed. He then brought a hand over her cheek, caressing it adoringly. The way those chocolate brown eyes stared at her… the young prosecutor held her breath.

"I love you…" he declared carefully, bringing their faces closer once more. His hot breath hitting her as his lips brushed her own, but not touching… not yet.

"M-Miles…" Franziska breathed, letting her arms sluggishly spread over the bed. Her body felt paralyzed, like she couldn't move it. Her eyes continued to stare into his own as though lost and looking for his guidance. "I…want to give you…something in return…"

The corner of his lips moved upward into a smirk. It was one of amusement but nothing more. "Franziska…" He gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away slightly, "…I know you too well. Your desires are becoming too evident."

"How dare you assume what I want," She said with an upset pout. She had just tried to be surprising and all of a sudden and he had to ruin it. How could he-

Another kiss stopped her thoughts altogether. Like her mind could think no more. "Sorry," he said after pulling away. "I can't help but be a step ahead…"

As both his hands pressed on the bed at either side of her head, Miles made it so that this next kiss sealed the deal. Franziska brought a leg up, moving her hands into the back of his head, as she returned the kiss with passion.

Franziska could feel his hot kisses trail from her lips, to her jaw line. Soon his lips pressed gently against her neck, making their way down to her collar bone. Franziska's breathing grew heavy as she held back a moan. Her fingers griped his hair more, "Miles…"

Pulling his lips away, the Prosecutor moved his face to hers, smiling ever so handsomely. There was a hint of kindness and care in his eyes as he sensitively asked the woman he loved, "…Are you ready for this?" He let his hand move to her lips, letting his thumb run tenderly over her lower lip, "We can take it slow…"

Miles Edgeworth would be lying if he said he didn't want Franziska von Karma. His body wanted her so badly it was hard to bear, but he was also a man of honor. He wouldn't force this on Franziska if she wasn't ready to give herself to him.

She opened her eyes, looking to him with more passion than she ever thought she could. After all, this was Miles Edgeworth, the very man she almost spent her whole life with and was dedicated to defeat. "I…love you, Miles…" Franziska's hand reached his cheek, "I want you…"

The male Prosecutor took a moment to really gaze into the female's blue eyes—shimmering like sapphires under the moonlight. They really held honesty and dominance… he grasped this completely.

This was her first time… And thus, Miles would be the gentlest lover. He wanted to show Franziska that his built arms would be like an angel's wings; they would wrap around her to protect her. He would be the one who would always hold her and treat her with love and care. This would be his moment to show how much he loved her for not only being her, but for catching his heart and winning it.

He pressed his forehead ever so carefully over hers, smiling to himself. Tonight would be night filled with nothing but passion.

"Happy birthday, Franziska…"


End file.
